


Written in Cups

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "Good morning Eds, cappuccino again?"“It's Eddie. E. D. D. I. E. Eddie. Just Eddie, not Eddie Spaghetti, Eds, Edward Cullen, Edwiges or whatever you are thinking of writing today. ”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuongiornoPrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/gifts), [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).
  * A translation of [As Palavras Certas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967167) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

That coffee shop made the best cappuccino in the entire neighborhood where Eddie Kaspbrak lived and went to college, and also was one of the few he thought took proper care of sanitary hygiene. It was also the coffee shop that had the most annoying barista Eddie Kaspbrak had ever met.

He was a tall guy with big glasses whose name tag said Richie Tozier, the barista in question was the type who was always always making jokes probably because he was a stand up comedian (Eddie had searched his name on google and found some videos , which he watched immediately and felt a huge urge to leave a comment about how Richie Tozier was the least funny man he had ever lived), but that in itself wasn't so bad, the problem was the nicknames he almost always wrote at Eddie's cups. Initially he just put Eds (although Eddie often says he didn't like it) but in recent weeks he was getting creative.

That day was one that he found particularly annoying:

** _Eddie Spaghetti = D_ **

"Something wrong?" Beverly who was with him that day asked noticing the annoyance in his face.

He showed her the cup. She laughed.

"It's not funny" Eddie said.

“It's a little bit”

“I swear he must spend half his time making up stupid nicknames for customers. Stan totally should fire him”

“He never put anything like that in mine, just Beverly or Bev”

"Maybe it's because you're a woman, he doesn't want to risk offending you"

"Maybe, but I've come here with Ben and Mike a few times and he hasn't put anything in theirs either."

"So he just does it to me?"

"Yeah, I think so" Bev said.

"Great. Why does he hate me? I never did anything to him. ”

"I don't think he hates you"

"Then why does he do these things?"

"Eddie sweetie I think he's flirting with you"

"Flirting by giving me stupid nicknames like a child?"

"I guess so. And you know it sort of worked because it made you notice him. ”

“That would be so stupid. You're wrong"

"If you say so"

Beverly's comment stayed in his mind for the rest of the day, and at night, and also the next morning when he was walking with her again from the university dorm rooms to the coffee shop.

When he arrived Richie saw him and gave him a huge smile.

"Good morning Eds, cappuccino again?"

“It's Eddie. E. D. D. I. E. Eddie. Just Eddie, not Eddie Spaghetti, Eds, Edward Cullen, Edwiges or whatever you are thinking of writing today. ”

"Sure" Richie said pressing his lips to avoid laughing.

"You know this thing you're doing made my friend start to think this is your childish way of flirting with me."

“That's an interesting opinion”

"Yes"

For a moment they just stared at each other, and Eddie hated his traitorous body for making a certain blush appear on his cheeks at that moment.

"Are you going to get my coffee or not?" Eddie said.

“Of course I willEddie. But first you have to tell me which coffee you want ”

“A cappuccino obviously”

"Obviously"

And less than a minute later his name was called and he grabbed his coffee and went to the table and mentally prepared himself for what would be written. He only looked at it when he and Beverly were seated.

It was written ** _Eddie_ ** this time, but there was also a little heart drawn next to his name. And under the name was written ** _Your friend is right._ **

"Eddie you have like the goofiest smile I've ever seen in my life on your face right now" Beverly said.

Eddie couldn't think of anything to say so he just took a sip of coffee. And before he finished Beverly said:

"And strangely you have just been dethroned because Richie is looking over here and somehow his smile is even goofier than yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A : This chapter is set a few months after the first one

There were rules Richie had to follow when he stayed in his boyfriend's dorm room. Some of these rules he considered a little irritating like the rule of washing cups immediately after using them so as not to attract insects. There were rules that were reasonable but he didn't like Eddie's rule of never having sex with him when Bill was sleeping in the next bed despite Bill being a super heavy sleeper. And there were rules that he hated the rule of not talking while Eddie was studying for exams unless Eddie talked to him first, but it was better than the other alternative that Eddie had said was not to stay there and go somewhere else. So Richie was quiet reading comics in Eddie's bed or playing games on his cell phone, for almost an hour. But now he was bored, and looking for something that would make Eddie talk to him first. He thought that maybe going through Eddie's drawers would have that effect, but Eddie merely briefly glared his way and said nothing. And he was almost giving up on strategy when he found something at the bottom of the sock drawer.

It was a paper cup, the kind that Richie immediately recognized immediately since it was the model he used every day in the coffee shop where he worked, where he had met Eddie. And even before he pulled it, he knew which cup it was. The cup he had written  _ Eddie _ instead of all the hilarious nicknames he had created during the months of their courtship. The cup in which he had drawn a heart and written  _ Your friend is right _ . Because of course Beverly was, from the first day Richie saw him enter the coffee shop he thought Eddie was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life, and without even knowing yet how much fun he was to annoy. Really falling in love with him under such circumstances was absolutely inevitable.

Richie took the cup and placed it on Eddie's table. Who for a second looked panicked at the object, then at him. His cheeks were flushed and somehow Richie couldn't understand he looked even more adorable, which he always thought was impossible.

"Put it back where you found it"

"You loveeeeee me" Richie said in an exaggerated voice.

"Shut up. You are so annoying ”

“And you loveeeeeeee me. So is this the only one or there is like a mini museum of all the glasses I wrote hidden somewhere around here? ”

“It’s the only one. Now let me go back to study”

Richie expected this, but he also expected a denial. For Eddie to say something like  _ I don't love you, I just sort of like you and just sometimes _ , or basically yell that he him which was obviously not true but it was always fun to watch. That omission was interesting, and Richie thought, hoped, that he knew what it meant.

“Do you want me to get you coffee and something to eat? To atone for my sins of interrupting you while you study? ” Richie said.

"That would be a start"

Richie came back half an hour later with snacks, and a cappuccino the way Eddie liked. He put the cup on Eddie’s table.

"Thank you" Eddie said, removing the cap from the cup and taking a sip.

"I wrote something for you in it"

“Of course you did, is it Eddie Spaghetti? It’s been a while since you used that one”

"Look and you will see"

Eddie turned the cup over and saw it written in Richie's handwriting:  _ I love you too Eds _

“Just you know, to give you one more item for your collection of used disposable cups. So unhygienic Eddie, I wouldn't expect that from you” Richie said, trying to sound casual.

"For your information I cleaned the inside of the cup very thoroughly, so that there was no residue of anything edible inside"

"But not the outside"

"Obviously not"

"Because you loveeeeeeee me"

"And you loveeeeeeeee me" Eddie said, imitating Richie's tone.

Richie came very close to him, and said very softly against his ear:

"I really do, you know?"

"Yes, you even wrote it" Eddie said and took another sip of his coffee.

And it would be a long time before Eddie Kaspbrak went back to study that afternoon.


End file.
